UHOh
by octoberbaby11
Summary: how would Elliot handle another kid, especially when he doesn't know he is having one


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters if did Elliot and Olivia would have been together years ago!!!

Elliot and Olivia are dating each other

"Hey Liv, Can I please have the Johnson file" asked Elliot. When he didn't receive a reply or the file he looked up and asked again. When she failed to answer him again, he got up from his seat and walked over to her yelled in her ear "LIV CAN I HAVE THE JOHNSON FILE." She was startled and angry.

"El, what the hell was that, you don't have to yell you know." replied Liv

"Sorry Liv I called your name twice, but you didn't answer" said Elliot

"Oh sorry…… Well what did you want?" asked Liv

"I need the Johnson file" replied Elliot. She handed it to him "Thanks"

Elliot went to sit down and finish his paperwork, when Liv got up.

"Where are you going, remember I'm your ride home" said Elliot

"I wasn't going to leave you; I was going to the bathroom." Replied Liv

"Please hurry I don't like being here alone in the dark" said EL with a childish grin

"Aww poor wittle Elliot scared of the dark, how cute." Olivia said

"Hey, I'm not cute I'm manly." replied Elliot with a smile.

"I promise I will be right back" said Liv

Just as Liv walked out Casey walked in "Hey El, I was wondering if you were done with the Johnson file I need to have Judge Petoskey look it over to get your warrant." Said Casey

"Oh, yeah here it is Case. Replied Elliot as he handed it to her.

"Hey El, where's Liv?" asked Casey

"She went to the bathroom awhile ago" said Elliot with worry evident in his voice

"Case could you go and see if she is alright, I would…. , but it's a ladies room…. and you know" said Elliot stammering on each word

"Sure El" said Casey

"Olivia?" Casey asked softly as she walked into the bathroom. She could hear the sound of someone throwing up.

"Are you okay?" Casey asked coming up behind Olivia and holding her hair back. Olivia finally managed to get control of her stomach around ten minutes later.

"Thanks Case."

"You're welcome. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"That's okay, I'm fine."

"Olivia, you're not fine. In fact you should probably see a doctor."

"I don't need a doctor, I probably picked up a bug or something" said Olivia not ver convincingly

"Fine, come on El is looking for you." Said Casey

When they got back in the squad room Elliot looked up when Liv, and Casey walked in. He noticed she looked really pale.

"Hey Liv are you alright" asked Elliot

"I'm fine" she grumbled

"El, no she's not, she has a stomach bug or something and she won't go home or to a doctor."

Olivia shot Casey a death glare. "Liv I taking your to the hospital and that is the end of it" replied Elliot

Olivia tried to argue back, but Elliot stopped her and said "if you do not cooperate I will have to carry you out of here myself and would have no problem with that, now is that what you want" asked Elliot

She just sighed "fine , I'll go" she grumbled, but just as she was about to get up from her desk a dizzy spell came over her and she passed out in Elliot arms

"O my god Liv" said Casey as she watched in horror

Elliot scooped Liv up in his arms and ran out of the door with Casey not far behind.

When they got in the hospital Elliot placed Olivia on the gurney and the doctor started yelling things out at the nurse.

They then disappeared behind the doors and all Elliot and Casey could do was waiting.

Elliot just sat there with Casey in his arms crying, praying Olivia would be okay

Five hours later one of the doctors came out "family Olivia Benson" she said

Elliot and Casey stood up; Elliot was to first to speak. "Is Olivia alright" asked Elliot

"Yes she is stable right now and resting, you may see her in half an hour we just want to run a few more test." Said the doctor

In Olivia's room

"Hello dear" an elderly nurse said

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, thank you" replied Olivia just as the doctor walked in

"Good to see you awake" said the doctor

"Olivia I got you test results back and I found out why you fainted. You…..

To find out more you going to have to review. Tell me what you think I'll try to update soon. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!!!

Love

October baby


End file.
